


A Date with Svetlana

by joey112



Series: Soaring Heat [3]
Category: Castle
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joey112/pseuds/joey112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember that restored bike Castle bought Beckett, it was just too good a bunny.  Ever ride one of those things?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Date with Svetlana

Riding the bike to work had been a thrill, in the last few months since she’d been married to Castle he’d awakened every morning to make her breakfast and carpool to work. But the night before he was working on the deadline for his new book. She’d looked at the clock when he came to bed at 4:30, not two hours ago. And though she loved him for normally being there for her, she’d missed the bike. What she hadn’t recalled was the tease of the vibration of the darn thing. By the time she got home she expected to be a quivering mass of need. 

Of course she’d not mentioned that to Castle.

True to form she arrived home and he was in the kitchen. He seemed to be setting something in the oven.

He looked up and gave her his charming smile. “I’ll just set the timer.”

And for reasons she couldn’t identify later she fell into her Svetlana persona.

“I’m not very hungry,” she said in her deep Russian accent. “I am here because you will pay me, yes?”

“Yes, yes I’ll pay you. What can I get? Pardon me I just don’t remember, I surely have a menu somewhere.”

“Svetlana will to tell it to you. You will remember for next time?”

Castle smiled, “I will, I guarantee that.”

Kate or Svetlana began to remove her riding clothes, she dropped her jacket where she stood in the entranceway to the loft.

Castle bit his lip. Kate had no bra on under the near see through shirt she had on. His mind supplied, “Dear God.”

She smiled and clicked her tongue as if in irritation. She sat to untie her riding boots, then stood again to remove her leather riding trousers. She was naked beneath them.

Castle was instantly as hard as he’d ever remembered being in his life. He licked his lips.

“You want me to tell you menu?”

He nodded, absolutely not knowing or caring what he agreed to.

“For simple blow job, 50 dollars. You fine with that?”

He nodded again, he’d pay more than that.

“For basic you stick it in my cunt until you come 150.”

Castle’s erection was hurting him now.

“For silly games you like, spreader, handcuffs, dildos, 250.”

And Castle could not control his mind body connection, “You do anything for free?”

Svetlana walked to one of the loft’s window, put a finger in her cunt and kept her other hand massaging her breast. “I do this for free, you watch until I come 50 dollars.”  
The light from the window made her white muslin shirt completely see through. He was no longer sure he was breathing.

“You want Svetlana now or what?”

He wasn’t sure how he got over to her or how his trousers were open, but suddenly he was holding her and lifting her to him. He kissed her roughly, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Their teeth crashing into each other. Taking all he could, sucking at her tongue, pushing around inside her mouth. He shoved her against the window and pushed his cock into her. Ramming her until she was moaning and rocking and shaking around him.

He came hard inside her. He panted and grabbed at her breasts, mauling them with his hunger for her, for every inch of her skin. He bit her and pushed her over the couch and bit her ass cheeks and massaged them, separating them and biting between them. 

She was as incoherent as he was, soaking up every wild abandoned thing he did to her. She was still vibrating, from the bike and now his attack on her. It took more than a moment for them both to calm. Then Castle pushed his pants off onto the floor, then lifted her and carried her to the bedroom. Threw her onto the bed. 

“Open it.” He commanded.

“It vill cost you.” She managed.

“Do it.”

She reached down and touched her sore pussy lips. She felt his come there. She spread her lips for him. Her vagina opening. He sat between her legs at the bottom of the bed reached roughly and spread her legs wide bending her knees. “Show me. Work yourself. Come on you horny slut. Keep your cunt open, I want to see you throb.”

She wantonly reached two fingers into herself, took his come from inside and started to rub it on her lips and clit. 

He held her knees wide open and watched. His eyes hungry. “More, play with your tits. Do it now.”

Her come covered hands went to her tits and she rubbed and pinched them. 

He watched her do this for minutes, though he was sure it seemed longer to her. He knew her and her tolerance these days. He leaned down lifted one of her legs and bit at her ankle. 

“Keep those legs open, no closing your knees either.” 

Svetlana managed a sigh, Kate was a little less carefree, she writhed under his eye and her own ministrations.

Castle got on the bed and began sucking at her belly. When he got enough of her flesh he bit her, not hard but sharply. He moved her hands from her breasts.

“Play with your horny cunt.” He commanded.

She complied. He started sucking at her breasts, holding where it met her body in his hand and his mouth taking almost the entire breast into his mouth. Her hands were doing their job and she came hard while he sucked on her and bit her nipple when her body arched into orgasm. Then he moved to her other breast.

After coming and being bitten again, she was nearly breathless.

“Turn over.” He said quietly almost fiercely in her ear. He felt she might refuse. “Do it now.” He lifted her body and flipped her, as if she were weightless. “You forgot to keep your legs spread.” He leaned down over her ass and pushed her legs apart. He bit her already bruising ass. He reached into her runny cunt and lubed up his fingers and finger fucked her until she was moving on his hand. “You are a fuck puppet, slut.”

Svetlana had to agree. “Whatever you want, big boy.”

And now he laughed, more of a giggle really. But still grinning he brought her to one final orgasm.

“Ah man Castle you broke the scene.”

He removed his hand from her and hopped off the bed. Stood a moment to look at her open legs her open genitals still available. Her pussy still gaping and asshole throbbing just finding its normal. He pushed her knees close together.

“Shower?” He said.

She nodded, “You have no idea, I’ve had a hell of a day.”

“You should have called.”

“Meetings. I hope no one thought about how I didn’t keep very still.”

“They have no idea they have a Russian hooker working in the precinct.”

An hour later:

Alexis stood at the door to the loft, trying to hear if there was anything going on inside. She’d discovered what had to be Kate’s bra behind a plant in the hall leading to the door. 

She did not want to know about their sex lives.

She unlocked the door and the first thing she noticed was the wonderful smell of her dad’s lasagna, the next was Kate’s beloved motorcycle jacket at her feet. Her leathers were near the window.

Alexis turned around and left the apartment, she’d go have coffee downstairs and come back in an hour. She smiled.

Her dad really did have a thing for biker chicks.


End file.
